Unnoticed
by Psycheadelic Vanity
Summary: Gilbert has a crush on Matthew! Crappy summary but please read!human names used Hetalia High Woot woot must read because i'm awesomer than Prussia/ Gilbert *shoot*


**_I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! _**

_**AUTHOR: THE AWESOME ME! PSYCHEADELIC (PSYCHE) VANITY~ **_

_** ANIME: HETALIA **_

_**BEWARE GUYXGUY DO NOT LIKE THIS SEXYNESS DO NOT READ! **_

_**REAL NAMES USED  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~GILBERT'S P.O.V.~ <strong>_

Man it's so stupid it's the first year of the new school year at Hetalia High. The awesome me is now a senior.

I was waiting in the school parking lot for my friends Antonio and Francis, as they slowly walk up to me. "Hurry up!" I yelled. They began to walk faster as they in front of me."Gil you still act the same i see." Said Antonio. "Yea, because i'm awesome that way!" I yelled."Shall we go?" Francis said sniffing a rose.

We started to walk down the hall most people knowing us as "The Bad Touch Trio". We stopped at our lockers, they were right next to each other. "I cant wait to see Lovino!" Antonio said looking around. "Il va vous aimez cette année!" ["he's going to love you this year!"] Francis said with a rape face as he looked around.

The school doors opened as another senior Alfred Jones yelled "The hero has arrived!" I never really liked him, two people walked in behind him one was a British student named Arthur Kirkland. The other one was adorable! He had blond hair that were almost brown, glasses that sat perfectly on the bridge of his nose, that covered his beautiful lavender wore a white T-shirt with a maple leaf on it ans red long sleeves coming out from underneath , it was probably attached to the shirt. He had denim blue jeans and red converses, and a shoulder backpack with the Canadian flag on it.

He must be Canadian i noted, as he looked over at me. I stared at him then turned my head head away it's not a surprise that i'm gay. I'm awesome that way. I wore black skinny jeans, with black converse, and a black shirt that said "Awesomeness" on it with a black jacket. My hair was silver and a bit of white, and I had red eyes.I look awesome but I dont know if he was gay or bi.

"Who's that?" I asked Francis. "who?" he replied turning around. "The kid next to Alfred and Aurthur." I Said starring at him. "Oh, that's Matthew Williams, Alfread's twin brother." Francis said before skipping off towards Aurthur. "Gil why are you interested? It's not like you." Antonio said behind me before seeing the Italian brothers and saying "_kya~_ It's Lavino! Be back! " He said before running off.

The bell rung as everyone headed to their classes. I looked at Matthew walk away from my awesome sight. I had all advance geography, I sat by the window in the back of the room. I looked at all the people walking in and that's when Matthew walked in. "Alright everyone my names and i'm your let's take roll shall we?" He said going through his desk and pulling out his roll book. 'He's so unawesome I thought. "Ok, Aurthur Kirkland?" He asked "Here."Replied the British student. "Ivan Braginski?" "aahhh here!" replied the Russian student. "Rodrich Elelstine?" "Here." Replied Roadrich a German student like me. "Kiku Honda?" "Hi!" Replied a Japanese kid. "Gilbert...Beilschmidt?" He asked stumbling on the German name. "Yes awesome me is here!" I yelled Matthew looked at me as I turned my head to break the stare I quickly looked out the window and started to blush. "Matthew Williams?" continued. "Here.."Said Matthew very low like a wispier were you can barely here him. "Matthew Williams" he repeated. "Here.." Matthew replied in the same voice as before."I guess he's not here."The teacher said writing something in his book as I yelled "Matthew's here!" Matthew stared at me surprised."where Mr. Beilschmidt ?" He asked looking around the room. "Right there!" I said pointing to the desk were Matthew was sitting. "That seat is empty." replied squinting to see he would see class started to laugh except Aurther."He's there,he's just so quiet it's like he's not there at 's what his older brother Alfred told me" Aurther said. "Umm...ok? do you believe in ghosts?" asked randomly. "Bloody hell I don't!" The Brit yelled.

put Matthew as here. I sighed in relief at my awesome save. Matthew was still looking at me,I smirked at my awesomeness.

When we got to lunch I sat with Antonio and Francis." School is so not awesome, unlike me who is the total definition of the word awesome!" I yelled with my usual smirk."So hows it with what's his name?" Antonio asked. "Matthieu he's hard to notice hum?"Francis agreed. "I was awesome in class today!" I began but got cut off by Francis saying "I was awesome last night! ;)~" "Anyway how do you guys notice Matthew? Nobody else seems to notice him."I continued . Francis made a rape face which I didn't bother ask about,then turned my head to the Spaniard who was head of the soccer team.""He's the best Hockey player.""He plays hockey?That's awesome he's awesome!"I yelled amazed. "Yea,he's the bast they have,everyone notices him when he play's just like a true Canadian."Antonio said as the Italian brothers walked in. "Alright, Gil see you later!" He said waving bye then jumping on Lavino, but got kicked in the nuts and got cussed out by him. That was so not awesome. My younger brother Ludwig told Antonio something and walked away with the two Italians.

Then everything stopped when the one and only Matthew Williams entered the heart stopped moving as I starred at the awesomely cute kid. He was adorable and I have a soft spot for those type of people, and Matthew was corrupting my awesome mind. 'It's not awesome of me to be a chicken.' I thought to myself.

At the end of the day, when I was in the court yard waiting on Antonio and Francis I saw the adorable Matthew walking with Alfred. Since Alfred talked really loud I could hear what he was saying. "Matthew you need to speak up, I'm the only one that notices you!"Alfred yelled at the Canadian. "A-Actually there's one person that notices me." Matthew blushed I could barely hear what he said but I did. They started to walk in my direction i looked around and saw a bush then jumped in it,hiding so i wouldn't be stopped right in front the bush to my luck, I would be able to hear Matthew better. "Who?"Alfred asked surprised."Gilbert Beilschmidt..."Matthew blushed. God I loved the way that he said my name, and perfectly too. "Gil? Matt your face is red.  
>" Alfred said before smirking. Matthew looked at his feet, face red as a tomato." You like Gil! Why? I hate him!" Alfred yelled throwing his hands in the air. "I know you hate him...but he's the first person to notice me that isn't that creeper Francis or Antonio, and I think he's hot...but I don't think he's gay." Matthew said frowning. 'What, he likes me that's awesome and he thinks i'm hot bonus!and i'll show him how gay I am (what's that suppose to mean?) Man this is awesome!keseseseses!' I thought as the twins walked away.<p>

When I got home I came up with a awesome plan for the next day.

The next day at school I waited for Matthew to enter class. When he did he looked at me immediately and blushed. He was so cute when he did that and it's only the second day I knew him! Mr. Vanity walked in and my plan started.

"Alright, good morning class!" He said joyfully. He received a couple of "good mornings" back. "Let's take roll." he said opining his attendance book, I smirked.

He went through all the names until he got to mine. "Gilbert?" he asked "Here! Can awesome me go to the bathroom?" I asked. Mr. Vanity nodded as I got up, walking to the Canadian on the other side of the room and grabbed his shirt and pulled him out his seat. "Matthew?" continued. "He's here." I said before dragging him into the hallway and into a closet that was empty and no one used.

I pushed him on the wall and kissed him roughly. It took him a moment for him to kiss back.

When we broke for air he stared at me before saying "Gilbert..." I smiled at him saying my name."Matthew...I only knew you for one day but i'm deply in love with you, wich is awesome like me." I said putting hand on the Canadian's cheek. He blushed a deep red. "Gilbert I feal th same way , your the only one who notices me."Matthew blushed as I kissed him on the lips. "Let's get back to class." I said as we walked out the closet holding hands.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_hahaha i wrote this from a dream I had because i'm awesomer than Prussia *shot* this is actully pretty short O_o i thought it would be longer I lacked detail I promis my next one would be longer! _

_**Psycheadelic vanity~**  
><em>


End file.
